The Witch & Her Key
by VirgilTheart
Summary: He is the Key and She's a Witch. SoNami drabble series! Rated T for language may bump up to M eventually
1. Rules Don't Apply

**VT: Another drabble series from yours truly. XD All entries that will be made (of how many, I know not… XD) are SoNami (Sora/Namine) And to mark today's joyous occasion, Namine herself shall be giving the disclaimers! **

**Sora: D8 What is it with you?! Last year, I was almost always the guy giving the disclaimers! **

**VT: Meh, felt like going for a change. Namine?**

**Namine: *Blushes a little* U-um, Virgil Theart does not own me or Sora-kun, or the rest of the **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**franchise. It belongs to Square-Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. However, the original ideas, and whatever else Virgil-sama comes up with, are indeed his. **

**VT: Thanks Namine and readers enjoy! ^_^ Oh and this drabble is for my good friends at KHInsider: **_**PowerOverNothing**_**, **_**Gildragon**_**, **_**Flower**_**, **_**Traskix**_** and the woman responsible for this even happening, **_**Smile**_**.**

_Drabble 1: They Are One…_

First rule in _The Villain's Guidelines For Retaliation To A Possible And/Or Impending Threat_: "Always target the heart. Not the organ, but the symbolic heart. You hit a good one there, and you have the so-called "hero" at your knees. "

_So why the hell won't this guy give up?!_ is always the first thought when any evildoer confronts _him_. A scrawny, porcupine-head kid at first glance, the second, a pair of piercing and determined blue orbs that destroys them.

_He fights with his heart on his sleeve… _

First Rule in _The Villain's Guidelines For D.I.D. (Damsel In Distress)'s Full Cooperation & Submission_: "Always target the heart. Grind their will to dust and convince them that their "savior" can never win."

_So what the hell is keeping her from caving in?! _ is always the thought in the villain's mind after about two weeks with _her_ as their captive (which is rare, I might add) A fragile and gentle girl with long golden hair that's always drawing one second, and a pair of piercing and determined blue orbs that bewilders them.

_She draws with her heart in the paint… _

It's never _until _the villain has seen _both_ of them give them the _exact same glare_ that they understand it:

_Rules don't apply to these two…_

**Author's Notes: First time ever writing SoNami, so I might not be as good as I can be. But hopefully I will soon! ^_^ Please leave a review for me!!! 3**

**Your Pal,**

**VT**


	2. Concerning Witches

**Namine: VT-sama doesn't own KH.**

Sometimes, the blonde made Sora want to punch out a hole in the wall. Sure, she was everything he dreamed for in a girl, but she often mentioned how she wasn't worth it: what lengths he'd go to protect her. From getting himself beaten up by her bullies, to fighting a fire-breathing dragon to save her. Didn't she understand it?!

He'd die for her! He would if he had to (though admittedly, he very much preferred living, so he could continue to live up to his promise)

Sora had anticipated her "I'm not worthy" sentence when he had planned to ask her out. But what he got instead shocked him even more: "But... I'm a witch. And... aren't witches the bad guys?" she asked nervously and with a hint of tears in her eyes.

_That_ made Sora think twice. But he shook it off and hugged Namine gently as he replied, "Remember when we were in that "_The Wizard of Oz_" musical when we were kids?"

Confused, and having absolutely no idea where those words were coming from, Namine slowly nodded her head with a soft, "Yeah," escaping her mouth.

Sora grinned, "Well: there were two types of witches. The bad witch and the good witch. You're a good witch."

And with that, Namine countered, "How do you know that, Sora?"

Sora looked at her, "Well... for starters, you look nothing like a bad witch. And I've seen the bad ones, Namine: they're all mean and ugly in whatever way works for them. One was fat and purple and had the lower half of an octopus. Another one was green-skined and looked like an old hag. Kinda like the Witch of The West! And most importantly, they all had a cruel heart. But you... you're sweet and gentle. Your heart is pure. You're a good witch."

Namine's spirits lifted quite a bit at Sora's words and she couldn't stop herself from laying a good kiss on him. It was electrifying, even though it was chaste. When they parted, Sora grinned as he said, "And you _definitely_ got me enchanted with you..."

~ Fini ~

Author's Notes: This, along with the previous and probably most of the other drabbles you'll read here, takes place in an alternate universe where Namine was indeed Sora's childhood friend. Kairi never even existed. I might actually explore this universe more fully one day in an AU version of KH1.


	3. My Fault

**Sora: Virgil Theart doesn't own **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**.** **And I'm kinda glad, because he's a tough author to the characters…**

_My Fault_

She couldn't help but blame herself as she stared at his slumbering form and the rhythmic beeping of the machine hooked up to his veins, reading off the pulse of Sora's heart. _The organ, not the other heart…_ she added silently in her thoughts.

Had it not been for the coincidental and also miraculous arrival of the mysterious entity "DiZ" (Darkness in Zero, according to the mysterious man), Namine would have had to bury her brown-haired protector. But still, Sora was comatose, and Namine wasn't sure how long he would sleep. Or how well the worlds would handle without the Keybearer while he slept.

An ambush at the crossroads late at night had brought this upon the galaxy. Donald and Goofy fought bravely with Sora and the trio had brought down the Heartless (though admittedly, they were positively confounded as to how the monsters still lived on) However, the last Heartless, an Invisible, was about to lay a fatal blow to the blonde girl, were it not for Sora who had leapt in front of Namine at the last second, taking a serious concussion from the creature's massive blade.

Though the beast soon fell at Donald's wand and Goofy's shield, they could not wake Sora. Oh the irony: having defeated their leader, Ansem, only a few short hours before, only to have been brought down by one of his servants.

And Namine knew, as she continued to weep at her oldest friend and guardian's resting form, that she'd never forgive herself for being the reason why Sora was so badly hurt. And she also knew that she'd make sure Sora would never have to make such a sacrifice for her again.

If she truly was a witch, as others had called her, she would make sure she could help Sora and protect him as he always protected her…

**Author's Notes: My feeble attempt at angst. XD Anyways, as it implies, this drabble takes place immediately after KH1 ends (though this IS set in my AU universe, so **_**Chain of Memories**_** didn't occur, thus the reason why I had Sora go comatose as the result of an injury) Another interesting thing you may notice is that unlike Kairi, Namine stayed with Sora. I'm a believer of the idea that had Namine been the girl in the position Kairi was in towards the end of KH1 (right after the first trip to Hollow Bastion), nothing Sora could have said would have prevented Namine from going back to Hollow Bastion with him and consequently also traveling to "End of The World". And not to mention, she definitely would have stayed with Sora instead of returning to Destiny Islands. So that's what happens in my strange "What If?" world of KH. XD **


	4. Why Can't This Night Go On Forever?

**Namine: Virgil-sama does not own the **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** franchise or Journey or their classic songs.**

_Why Can't This Night Go On Forever?_

Sora could help but grin as he stared up at the starlit night sky. After he had gotten a better look around the Beast's castle, he quickly decided that the ballroom and the patio outside the ballroom were by far his favorite parts of his old friend's dwelling. And hearing word that the Beast was planning to have a romantic dance with the beautiful Belle that night, Sora had thought up an idea that he just _knew _Namine would love.

He would dance with her.

After asking the Beast about borrowing the patio for his own dance with the blonde witch, both the Beast and his two servants Lumiere and Cogsworth grinned in approval. Donald and Goofy snickered in the corner, knowing full well that their buddy had it bad for the witch.

So they slapped a handsome tuxedo on 'ol Brown Spikes and sent word to Mrs. Potts to have Namine dress in a more formal dress.

Sora had to quickly (and frantically I might add) search the Gummi ship for the CD player that he'd spotted a couple times before in the past and quickly brought out his old disc of Journey's many timeless love ballads (an old gift from Namine that she'd given to their whole class in the sixth grade as a Valentine's Day gift)

Everything was ready. All he needed to do now was sit and wait for her. So Sora happily waited as he stared into the night sky.

"Sora?" a voice gasped from behind.

Sora grinned as he thought, _The witch herself._ He turned around to see Namine in a slim white dress, although it was a more formal dress than the one she usually wore. Although there wasn't much of a difference in her attire, Sora couldn't help but think it suited her. In fact, he couldn't help but blush briefly at the thought that they both looked like a bride and groom at their wedding.

With a cough to motion for Namine to come closer, Sora said, "Isn't the night sky great?"

_What's with him?_ Namine wondered curiously as she walked closer to Sora. _He's never this… romantic._

"Well?" he asked again with a grin.

Namine blushed lightly at being caught in thought before she answered, "Yeah, it's wonderful… you can see all the stars tonight."

Sora nodded before replying, "And all those stars are other worlds right?"

Namine nodded, "According to Donald and Goofy, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Sora shrugged, "Sometimes I just wonder which one's home… I catch myself staring at the night sky and try to figure out which star is the islands… pretty dumb, right?"

"No! Not at all!" Namine shot back before she could control herself. With a blush she continued, "No, it's not dumb at all to wonder where our home is. I do that too sometimes…"

Sora nodded before swaying his hand and casually said, "Well, enough of that then. I suppose I should say explain why I'm in a tux and you're in a more formal dress than usual, right Namine?"

Namine blinked twice and gaped as she realized that Sora really _was_ dressed in a tuxedo. Slowly she nodded in confirmation.

Slowly Sora explained (stutteringly I might add), "W-well, I was wondering if you would like to… d-dance with me, Namine?"

Namine's eyes quickly changed into the size of saucers in surprise at Sora's request. _I-is he… asking me out on a date?_ She asked herself in shock.

Namine could only nod in her shock. Grinning Sora gently grabbed Namine's right hand and lead her back to the main area of the patio. Motioning his finger, Sora whispered, "Hold on for a second."

With that, Sora pulled out the old CD player from the small bench there and flipped on the switch and pressed the "Fast Forward" button several times before he stopped at the song he wanted. _This song is perfect for us…_ Sora thought with a grin.

_Lost in twilight, the memories_

_Precious moments, you and me_

Namine gasped lightly as Steve Perry's voice began singing alongside Jonathan Cain's piano and synthesizers. This song had always been her favorite Journey song… She smiled brightly at Sora as they got into the dancing posture, with his right hand locked with her left, and his left hand at the right side of her waist.

_We've been old friends, all through the years_

_Picture postcards, sharing tears_

Sora couldn't help but grin back into Namine's bright smile. He knew he had made a homerun with this. They swayed back and forth slowly in rhythmic unison, smiling at each other. Both of them were a little nervous, but at the same time knew full well that this was _right_.

_What's in our hearts, there's never time, to say_

_Need you tonight, lover don't fade away_

Namine lowered her head into Sora's chest and shut her eyes gently as they continued to sway back and forth. Remembering the lyrics, Namine giggled gently, realizing just how perfectly the song fitted the bond she and Sora had shared over the years… and also how it could grow into something more.

_I've seen your city lights_

_As I walk away_

_Why can't this night...go on forever_

As Sora and Namine continued to dance to the classic song, little did either of them know that Donald and Goofy were watching from above, camera and all the film they'd need for photos.

_Without love, we won't survive_

_Run together, we rule the night_

Memories of sacrifice and hardships that each had suffered for the other filled both of their minds as Sora and Namine continued still to dance.

_Tell me secrets, oh that make you cry_

_Where's the laughter, we gotta try_

Deciding to take Steve's advice, Sora and Namine looked back at each other. And they both saw that the other had a different look in their eyes than normal… and they _knew_.

_What's in our hearts, there's never time to say_

_Need you tonight, lover don't fade away_

_Like a photograph_

_That time won't erase_

Slowly Sora moved closer to Namine, as he raised his left hand to her face and gently caressed it. Both of them slowly closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time…

_Why can't this night...go on forever_

_Go on forever and ever...ever and ever_

**Author's Notes: Normally, I wouldn't write a drabble that long, but this particular scene needed to be fleshed out more than normal, for my sake as much as anyone else's. XD Anywho, this scene would take place in the second trip to Beast's Castle in my AU version of KH2. And honestly, this scene has been in my head for over a year now, having originally been planned to occur in FoTD with Kairi as Sora's date instead of Namine. **


	5. A Fairy Tale

**Sora: Virgil Theart doesn't own the **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** series. And perhaps that's a good thing, since a few of his ideas probably wouldn't be good for the kids. **

_A Fairy Tale_

"I've been thinking lately…" Sora began, randomly as he walked on the beach shores with a certain blonde-haired witch. "Doesn't our life seem like some sort of fairy tale?"

Namine giggled slightly before replying, "I suppose so, yes. A warrior saving the worlds from the legions of darkness, princesses locked away in desolate castles and monsters abound _do_ seem to have filled up the past couple of years of our lives… then again, what fairy tale has a witch as a princess?"

Sora chuckled, "_That's _what makes our story special. I mean, a warrior with a key-shaped sword sounds kinda cheesy, right?"

Namine looked at Sora with a playful smirk as she replied, "Not as cheesy as a key-shaped sword wielding warrior with baggy pants."

Sora couldn't help but grin, even as he feigned a hurt expression (as contradicting as that sounds). "You got me there. Still, one could say the details like that make our story a bit more…"

"Crazy?" Namine offered with a slight grin (which were rare, but always a welcomed sight for Sora).

Sora nodded, "Definitely. And that's _without_ a mouse king, a shield-wielding dog and a wizard duck being our companions."

Namine giggled as she added, "Or without a blue-skinned, bombastic genie of the lamp, a music-composing crab with a Jamaican accent, and a skeleton dressed up as Santa Claus!"

"Aw, you stole that last one from me! I was gonna say that!" Sora jokingly whined as he stuck his tongue out at Namine, before continuing, "Or without a flying boy in green tights that never wants to grow up, or getting swallowed whole by a space-traveling whale!"

The two burst into a fit of laughter, and dropped to the sand lying next to each other and grinning widely at each other after they stopped laughing a few minutes later. Namine kissed Sora's nose as she giggled slightly at his wide grin. Sora couldn't help but gaze at her sapphire eyes as he softly spoke, "But even with all the crazy stuff that's happened, our lives have another interesting detail for our little fairy tale…"

Namine eyed him curiously as she asked, "And what's that, Mister Hero?"

Sora's grin grew bigger as he said, "The hero ran off with his witch."

Namine blinked with a sudden frown as she replied, "But we haven't run off anywh-"

However, she was interrupted as Sora flipped up from the ground and picked Namine up in his arms and ran off to the gummi ship, as he grinned, "Now we have."

**Author's Notes: Somewhat longer than most of the other ones, but definitely not as long as the last drabble I wrote. XD Still, it's like a fairy tale in my eyes. *Grins* Reviews are love!!! :3**


	6. Remembering Who You Are

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, but I've been incredibly busy with school as of late. :C I still have a lot to do, but I felt like writing some SoNami to ease my suffering. XD **

**Namine: Virgil-sama does not own **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**or **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_**. **

_Remembering Who You Are_

He felt like he had been drifting through a vast sea upon passing through the remains of Howl's front door. Almost immediately, he realized he'd been separated from Sophie and Heen.

_Wonder where they went…_ the boy thought briefly, before a bright light overcame him, forcing him to shield his eyes. Once a few moments had past, and he slowly allowed himself to reopen his eyes and looked around to see that he was in a room. He also noted that it was still nighttime. To his left, there was a window, and beyond that, what appeared to be an ocean. By the window was a drawer, with picture frames on top. Sora picked one up and nearly dropped upon seeing the photo.

_T-this… is me?!_ And indeed it was. In the picture was himself, (though strangely with brown hair, not black) alongside a silver haired boy, a girl with short black hair and finally… a beautiful girl in a white dress with golden locks of hair.

"S-oraa…" a quiet and dreamy voice whispered behind the boy. _Huh?_ The boy thought, before slowly turning around. On the right side of the room (which he hadn't looked at until now) was a bed with deep blue blankets, and the slumbering form of the blonde haired girl tucked snugly underneath the layers of deep blue.

He approached the sleeping girl slowly. Quietly and gently, the boy sat down on the bed beside her and just watched her sleep. His eyes were wide and filled with realization as images and voices began to suddenly flash through his thoughts. All by merely seeing this girl in her slumber.

_If you want me out of here there's two options: Give me Namine… or kill me. _

_N-namine?_ the boy thought as he continued to listen to the flashing memories he'd lost.

_What kind of man are you Sora? I'll tell you who you are, in my eyes: you're the knight that faces the entire ocean of shadows and never gives in. _

The familiar words of yesteryear were coming waves now, as the boy realized _this_ was where he belonged. _Here_ with this golden haired witch. His oldest friend… the _love_ of his heart.

_So, you who had been of light, now dwells in the twilit powers of the dawn. I fear that might interfere my plans. The White Witch's Knight must not be in the way… _

Sora gasped as he remembered. _Yes…_ _Him._ _The man in white… __**Shouten**__. _A single tear slowly traced down Sora's cheek. He breathed heavily and looked at the mirror by Namine's bed. He had _black_ hair now. Not brown. He realized what he had to do.

Sora slowly caressed Namine's cheek as he whispered, "I know I've been gone awhile, Nami… and I hate to say this, but… I have stay gone longer. There's someone out there that needs to be stopped. And… no one but me can stop him," Sora kissed Namine's forehead gently before continuing on, "And I love you too much to let you go with me this time."

With that, Sora felt a sudden snap within himself and felt himself falling back into the shadows. "See ya later, Namine."

Sora soon found himself in a strange sort of place between sunrise and sunset and saw Sophie just ahead. "Sophie!"

The silver haired woman turned to Sora, and began saying "Van-"

"No," he interrupted immediately.

Sophie tilted her head curious, "No?"

"I remember now… my name is Sora," the boy explained simply.

"Oh…" with that, Sophie turned back ahead and Sora soon saw tears falling from her, "Sorry Sora, Heen… but I just can't stop crying."

Sora gave a sad smile along with a single tear as he thought, _Me too Sophie… me too._

**Author's Notes: Now, you're **_**definitely**_** wondering what the hell happened between the last drabble and this one. For those thinking, AU KH3, wrong. Think more along the lines of AU KH**_**4.**_** Something shocking and BBS-related occurs at the climax of my AU KH3 that I will not say yet (though implications of it are in the drabble) Anyways, the result is that Sora wound up amnesic and on the lively world of Ingary, based on the Hayao Miyasaki film, **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_** (which in turn was based on the novel by the same name) Anyways, that last line of Sophie's, is a little hard to understand unless you've seen the film. Sophie saw Howl's past, whereas Sora went to the present day Destiny Islands, specifically Namine's bedroom. Both Sora and Sophie ended up feeling sad because of their discoveries and the ties to their loves.**


	7. The Hope

**VT: It's been awhile, fellow SoNami fans, but I'm back with a new entry to **_**The Witch & Her Key**_**! :D It's important to note, this one is by far the farthest into the AU timeline (as you'll see, Sora's a full-fledged adult) I'll explain more details at the end, but for now, enjoy the show!**

**Namine: VT doesn't own the **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**franchise, nor does he own **_**Howl's Moving Castle **_**or **_**Bleach**_**. **

_The Hope_

As his emerald eyes shot open upon waking, surprise overwhelmed Ulquiorra Cifer. Surprise for a number of reasons, but naturally the biggest was the fact that he was _alive_ and even _waking up_ to begin with. After all, when one turns to ashes, _naturally_ you'd expect that you wouldn't be capable of doing anything after that. But here he was, very much _alive_ and a solid, single body.

The first thing he saw upon waking was a wave of auburn hair and a pair of stormy grey eyes. _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. _Was that a heartbeat he was feeling inside? Impossible. Hollows don't have… oh wait. He _remembered_. _She_ gave him a heart.

As his eyes began to see things a little bit more clearly (though it was still very much a haze), he realized that he also saw a _shape_ of white and black standing next to the woman. It was taller, and Ulquiorra could _sense_ something unusual about this stranger. Ulquiorra heard himself give out a slight groan as he realized he felt _tired_. He was lying down on something soft… a bed maybe? Wherever he was, it certainly wasn't Hueco Mundo…

Suddenly, a voice spoke (the shape?), "Not many people get second chances like the one you're getting, Mr. Cifer."

Finally his sight was clear, and the shape that Ulquiorra had seen was actually a rather tall man (judging by the voice) wearing a hooded cloak of black and white. His left arm was covered in strange-looking pieces of armor. Ulquiorra couldn't get a good look at the man's face, the hood was concealing it.

And as he'd guessed, the _woman_ was there too… _Inoue Orihime_. She was still wearing the torn uniform she'd been given while she was Aizen-sama's prisoner. Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel shocked that not only was she even there, but she looked _happy_ that he was there. Turning to the man, Ulquiorra mustered some energy and asked, "Who are you?"

But before the hooded man could answer, another voice shouted with irritation, "He's the guy that saved your life! And I'm his traveling buddy, the amazing fire demon Calcifer!"

Ulquiorra blinked and turned to see a _floating ball of fire_ behind the hooded figure. The man chuckled a little and took off his hood to reveal a mane of spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes. The man looked like he was somewhere in his mid-twenties. He had a lively smile on his face as he answered, "My name is Master Sora Hikari, but I suppose people on this world would call me Hikari Sora," another chuckle, "My apologies about Calcifer, he's just a bit eager to find a fireplace to rest at."

Ulquiorra let the man's words compute into his mind and replied, "You saved my life?"

Sora let out a laugh, "Not really. The one who saved you was probably this girl here," he motioned at Orihime, "Of course, I don't know much about what happened, but apparently you just _appeared_ out of a vortex and the girl managed to nurture you back to health. All I did was get between you and some guys that apparently wanted you dead again."

Ulquiorra felt the urge for his eyes to widen at the news that the _woman_ was the one who saved him. _Why_ would she do something like that? After everything he did to her? All the inner questioning quickly gave him a headache, so Ulquiorra decided to think about it at a different time.

Examining his surroundings, Ulquiorra realized that he heard the faint humming of engines, and that the window to his right didn't show any buildings at all… only a darkened skies and stars. As if he read Ulquiorra's mind, Sora explained, "You're onboard of my gummi-ship; the Highwind. What you see out the window is the universe. You're no longer in Hueco Mundo, or the Karakura Town."

Ulquiorra looked to the woman and practically gaped as he realized that she was onboard the spacecraft as well. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra with a sad smile as she explained, "I asked to come with Hikari-kun."

Yet another surprise by the woman. If she kept the surprises up, she was going to be the death of him… _again_. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, deciding the best thing to do if he wanted keep his sanity was to just go back to sleep for a while longer.

~ **The Witch & Her Key** ~

As the former Espada fell back into sleep, Sora looked at Calcifer and then at Orihime and motioned for them all to leave the room, "Let him rest."

As the three walked back to the cockpit, Orihime looked at various photos on the walls, seeing photos of a boy that looked a lot like Master Hikari, only with brown hair. In the various photos, Orihime saw one other constant; a lovely blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes alongside the boy. Once again, as if he'd read her mind, Sora said, "That girl in the pictures is called Namine."

Orihime looked to the man. He was facing away from her, but she heard the hint of sadness in his voice. "What happened to her?"

Calcifer looked at Sora in understanding silence and respect as the man answered, "She… was taken. I've been looking for her for a long time now, but there hasn't been any sign of her."

"You'll find her," Orihime answered softly, "I can feel it in my heart."

Sora turned around and smiled at the girl, "Same here. I have to keep my promise to her anyhow."

"A promise?"

Sora nodded as he pulled out a slightly worn yellow star-shaped charm, "When we were little, I promised Namine I'd always protect her. So she gave me this lucky charm for good luck. I've always carried it with me ever since. So I have to find her again so I can protect her, naturally."

Despite the sadness, he had _hope_.

_~ Fini ~_

**Author's Notes: Okay, first things first: "How the heck did Ulquiorra come back?" The answer is an interesting one; when he died in Bleach, Ulquiorra finally gained a heart; from Orihime. Since this is a KH story though, what happened was that his new heart immediately went to Kingdom Hearts, and in conjunction with what Nomura has stated in one of the Ultimanias, that new heart found the body of Ulquiorra's old human self and since Ulquiorra was a Hollow (a soul lacking its heart), he already had his soul on hand. So his new heart, his soul and body merged back together to bring Ulquiorra back. **

**Next on the list; "Why the heck was Sora on the Bleach world anyways?" As you can probably guess, he initially went there to look for any clues on Namine's location. But when nothing was to be found concerning Namine, Sora came across Orihime and the resurrected Ulquiorra, who was in danger of facing the wrath of the Gotei 13 (Aizen was defeated by Ichigo in the midst of this) Since Sora's the nice guy that he is, he offered to let Ulquiorra be a passenger with him so that he wouldn't be at risk of the Shinigami. **

"**Why did Orihime choose to go with Sora?" This is an interesting one; she went with Sora for basically two reasons. First, she wanted to make sure Ulquiorra would be okay (he's still in recovery after all) but it's the second reason that's more important; she wanted to get stronger and make sure that the option of her friends (Ichigo in particular) helping/protecting her wasn't available. The only person she told this to before her departure was Tatsuki. **

"**Why is Calcifer with Sora?" Well, as you may recall in another drabble, Sora stayed at Ingary for a time and was very close with Howl and Company. After Sora decided to go on his own and travel the worlds again, Calcifer (being the star/fire demon that he is) decided to travel with him from time to time. **

"**Who kidnapped Namine?" *Just grins devilishly* Well, here's a hint; if CoM (or at least, Sora's part) never took place in this AU, it's natural to assume that most of the residents of Castle Oblivion met their end by either Riku while he was there, or by Sora during the AU version of KH2. But one of them survived.**

**Your Pal,  
VT**


End file.
